Boey
, Boowy |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |nationality =Zofia |residency =Novis Priory |occupation(s)=Servant of Celica |relatives =Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Mae (Wife) |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Takuma Sasaki English Chris Hackney }} Boey is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 16 years old. Profile Boey is the son of a fisherman and an eager apprentice Mage who is devoted to Celica's protection. He is like a younger brother to his childhood friend Mae, who constantly teases him. He joins Mae and Celica out of concern for the two of them. In Chapter 2, Boey tries to act tough in front of Celica before a boat skirmish by making a quip at an unsuspecting old man, however, Celica informs him of a cantor on the other ship, and as a result, Boey starts panicking. While talking to Celica after the battle, He makes a recovery and puts up his strong front again. When the Mila Temple is seized In Chapter 3, Celica will promote and don the Zofian Circlet. After Mae remarks on how beautiful Celica looks, Boey calls her an "idiot" for not using the correct name, Anthiese, as Celica has just assumed her heritage and is now displaying it publicly. Celica assuages Boey by telling him she prefers to be addressed by Celica. After the war, he stays with Mae, finding happiness in their bickering. In the remake, they are also eventually wed and bore children. Personality Boey, growing up in an impoverished household, is very insecure of himself, but because he values his impression on others, he tends to talk in formal speech mannerisms and highly of himself to overcompensate his image. However, he is more bark than bite, and is terrified easily, especially in regards to Necrodragons. As a result of said cowardice, Boey does not actively enjoy engaging in battles. He speaks in a very calm, refined, yet often condescending manner, however, he has been shown to act rather moody. Due to his efforts being focused into said overcompensation of abilities in his speech mannerisms, he is not adept at confronting his own feelings while hiding behind his serious and mature front. Mae, being a close childhood friend and rival of his, recognizes these flaws and pokes at his insecurities and cowardice, often mocking him or telling him to "grow a spine." In turn, he often hurls minor insults at her and plays along with their bickering. At the end of the day, however, Boey appreciates Mae's company and greatly values her. In the Japanese version of Echoes, Boey's comfortableness around Mae is shown by him dropping his formal speech inflections when the two interact outside of the main story. Towards the end of the game, Boey attempts to ween himself off of his front, giving up his act of the idealization of his personality. He acts in a more jaded and earnest manner and only wishes to return home to his family after the war ends. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to him at the Priory (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |15% |10% |20% |40% |0% |} Learnt Magic |} Overall Boey, like Mae, is a unit that starts off decent when you get him at the beginning of Celica's route. He quickly learns the Thunder spell, making him a 3 range unit just like Mae. Mae starts off being a more potent offensive unit than Boey when you get him, and Boey will continue to fall behind her and other Mages in usefulness as it takes him a long time to learn his more potent spells as well as grow into his niche. Part of Boey's problem is that he starts off with very low base Speed that will never get fixed due to his abysmal Speed growth. However, Boey does have one significant advantage over other Mages, and that is that he is the most durable of all of them. He has very high HP growth for a Mage, and the highest Defense growth among all Mages (he is even tied with Kliff, Tatiana, and Saber for the 2nd highest Defense growth among all units, with only Est's being superior). The high HP is certainly nice to offset the HP that is deducted when casting spells, but the better Defense and HP advantage is somewhat diminished by his low Speed since virtually every enemy in the game will Double Attack him, and it takes time for his Defense to become respectable enough for this perk to really become apparent. In all though, Boey eventually gains enough Defense and HP at higher levels that he becomes Armor-esque in his ability to withstand physical attacks, winding up surpassing even many of your physical units in this regard. Boey is not without his uses. He is capable of strong single hit damage, has a potential range of 3, and receives a boost in potency after obtaining Sagittae since the high damage of that spell and the heavy Weight suits Boey's stats. The problem is that just about every other character in Celica's route is capable of dealing more damage than Boey, have access to better spells, and have enough Speed to Double Attack some enemies, so Boey struggles to really stand out. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Class Sets | Mage | Sage | - | Guru |} Magic Learnt |} Growth Rates |55% |45% |55% |30% |25% |45% |1% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |41 |40 |39 |40 |40 |} Supports ''See also: Boey/Supports * Mae Passive Supports * Genny * Celica * Nomah Overall Boey is a very odd unit. He has great bases in attack, luck, and resistance, mediocre defense, and bad skill and speed. This speed base hampers his usefulness long run, as his average 30% speed growth can make him so slower than a snail if RNG is not happy. However, if his speed grows decently enough, he can be amazing with his strong attacks, long range spells, and his defensive bulk. If he is given the speed boosts from the beginning of chapter 2 and a pegasus cheese later on, Boey might even be able to double the later monsters. Excalibur is good for doubling faster foes, but he likely won't be able to make great use of it. As for reclasses, the most attractive options are archer and cavalier, not only because of the drought of those classes in Celica's route, but because Boey will perform greatly in them with his high attack, defense, and skill growths. However, he will still run into doubling problems, but they will matter less when Boey is taking 1 damage from endgame enemies. Overall, Boey is an odd mage but with enough luck, he can be a great long range attacker and a decent tank. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Skillful Survivor :''A mage from Novis who grew up dirt-poor. Of calm demeanor, but not great at magic. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Elwind }} Tome |Skill= Gronnowl Glowing Ember }} Tome |Skill= Gronnowl+ Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Boey is an unusual mage as he is lacking in Atk leading to a weak damage output with his average Spd and has low Res that makes combat against other mages difficult, even against blue ones. He does, however, sport a solid physical bulk which allows him to wall units and perform competently in a defensive wall build. His stat orientation actually perfectly suits his innate Gronnowl tome which boosts his four main stats by 2 times the number of allies adjacent to him when in combat. This requires team positioning coordination to execute properly and can reach very high bulk thresholds. Ignis takes 80% of his Def and adds it to his damage when it activates. While slow charging, he can add a decent 24 additional damage with his neutral 32 Def. Earth Boost increases his Def by 6 if he has at least three more HP at the start of combat. He has a decent HP which does put him above several units to make the most of this skill, but he has better options. Renewal gives him 10 HP regeneration every two turns, helping with his bulk so he can better wall against enemies. It is a solid option for budget builds as his best desired defensive skill is locked to 5 star units. Counters Boey struggles against fellow mages, even some blue ones, and staff units due to his low Spd and Res. Sanaki, Katarina, Reinhardt, Ophelia, Nino, and Brave Veronica are among the many, but particularly high tier ones, that effectively dispatch Boey. Even when running against direct physical units, whom he better resists, he stands little chance against Red units who have the color advantage including Ayra, Zelgius, and Legendary Ike, especially units like the latter two who can also counterattack if he want to initiate on them in a pinch. Dragon units are able to target his lower Res, leaving him most vulnerable to them, especially both Red Tikis, Garon, and Halloween Myrrh Skill Inheritance Boey’s initial set can be improved to maximize his bulkiness and create a solid wall unit, though most of his desired skills are expensive. Preferably, Boey should give his Gronnowl a Spd refine just to prevent as many units from doubling him as possible. Draw Back is a standard mage support skill to pull allies out of danger, but he can also run Reposition to move allies out of danger and place himself to bait specific units that he can wall. Bonfire has a faster cooldown and even though he receives a 16 damage boost instead, he is more likely to activate this one than Ignis. Close Counter expands his countering range so that he can check a handful of blue physical units. Fury is a budget option that gives him a flat stat boost to the four core stats, but with the penalty of recoil which can be addressed if keeping Renewal or running Reciprocal Aid, both of which keeps his health topped. Quick Riposte shores his Spd problems to guarantee that he has a double attack available. Spur skills work great since he will want to stick close to allies to use Gronnowl’s effect, though he can run whatever he desires. He can either take Threaten or Smoke skills to lower enemy stats, mainly the Atk variants so he can wall against them better, though Res variants grant him better damage output while Spd variants prevents a few more enemies from achieving a double against him. Quotes ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Boey/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Boey/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If Mae is alive) :"As always, he does nothing but bicker with Mae. Perhaps, for the two of them, that is true happiness?" ;(If Mae is dead) :"Now that Mae's gone before him, he realizes his own heart for the first time." "However, time cannot be turned back." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If Mae is alive) :"After returning to the priory on Novis, Boey weathered a trying courtship with Mae until the two were wed. Children came soon and in plentiful number, giving the pair a host of new excuses to argue. Joy takes curious forms at times, but Boey was a happy man indeed." ;(If Mae is dead) :"Only after losing Mae did Boey realize the nature and intensity of his feelings for her. Wracked with regret, he poured himself into his work, ultimately succeeding Nomah as high priest of the priory. He spent his life there aiding the poor in humble—yet rewarding—service." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Boey is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology "Boey" is a corruption of Bowie, an Irish and Scottish surname, derived from the Gaelic nickname buidhe, meaning "yellow" or "fair-haired". Trivia *Boey has had three different hair colors: he has red hair in Gaiden, green hair in the manual for Gaiden and in Awakening, and white hair in Shadows of Valentia.'' *In the Japanese version of Shadows of Valentia, Boey uses "ore" as a personal pronoun, further expressing how he attempts to sound strong in front of Celica and company. However, the irony of this usage is that he is a coward, which greatly juxtaposes the main use of said pronoun. *In Gaiden, Boey uses "boku" and maintains generally informal speech mannerisms, a stark contrast to his Japanese 'Shadows of Valentia' self, in which he uses very formal inflections in his vocabulary. *In ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Celica states that Boey reminds her of her presumed-dead brother. This can be connected to the fact that both significantly value the opinions of others of themselves. *Boey has two brothers. *Boey has a strong fondness of oranges and is the only member of the entire cast of Echoes that loves "plain" category provisions. *Most likely in reference to his upbringing as the son of a poor fisherman, he is the only character in the cast to love all three of the sea-related provisions in Shadows of Valentia: Herrings, Dried Shieldfishes, and Dagon Filets. *Alongside Tatiana, Valbar, and Deen, Boey is one of the few characters in Shadows of Valentia who does not dislike any provision, with the exception of Duma Moss, which is disliked by everyone. *As revealed in Fire Emblem Heroes, Boey enjoys watching the sea. *Boey's artwork in Heroes depicts him wielding an Excalibur tome. * Boey shares his English voice actor, Chris Hackney, with Quan in Heroes and Dimitri in Three Houses. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters